Change His Ways
by thisaccountisold
Summary: Ivan after seeing the scarred body of Ravis, feels an emotion he's never felt before..guilt. Will he change his way? Or will he soon go back to his old ways?  T for just in-case, or possible foul language
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** Dang it sucks, but please forgive it, may have been already done, please alert if so 'tay? Imma stop talking... Oh and human name used  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and sadly never will  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Ivan felt an emotion wash over him, one that he had never felt before. Something weighted done on his gut like an anvil. What are the words to describe how he was feeling.

Was it bad?

Was it evil?

Wait what was this?

Was the almighty nation of Russia...guilty?

Why was he feeling this way?

He had just seen the scarred body of Raivis, and it was then he had said, "I-I-I caused those scars to such a young boy?" he took a long pause and finally added in a whisper, "I'm going to change my ways."

**Chapter 1: M-m-m-mr. Russia**

The next morning Ivan awoke very early, even earlier then The Baltics. He had hurried down to the kitchen to catch the first lights of dawn. He only grinned, today was the day, today he was going to change his ways. He removed his gloves and washed his hands, next thing he knew he found himself making breakfast. He grinned as he put the final touches on it.

He caught the figure of Eduard about to entered the kitchen so he could make breakfast. As the man entered, his jaw dropped upon seeing the tall Russian man already having breakfast done. Ivan resisted the erg of hitting him on the head with his faucet pie to knock him out, but instead he lifted and un-gloved and hand and said happily, "Good morning Eduard."

"G-g-good morning M-m-m-mr. Russia," he said shakily as Ivan dished up breakfast.

"Please call me Ivan," he said with one of his creepy smiles.

"O-o-okay I-i-van."

Next two figure entered the room, they were very obviously the brunette figure of Toris and the blond figure of Ravis.

"G-g-g-good m-m-morning M-m-m-mr. R-R-Russia," they both said in a unison of stuttering.

"As I told Eduard, please call me Ivan," the Russian man grinned.

"A-a-a-a-alright M...I-i-van."

Ivan nodded before adding, "Time for breakfast!" The Baltics nodded shakily as sat at the table where Russia had set the food. They poked at it fearing that it was poisoned. "Go ahead eat it!" said Ivan erging them on. Shakily they each took a bite, soon the room was filled, with 'mmmm's. They had never known it but Ivan was actually an excellent cook. Soon Ivan sat down to eat his own, he himself thought he could've done better, but it could've been worse.

As Eduard was about to gather up the plates, forks, and such he was stopped by a large hand, and soon the voice of Ivan spoke, "Let me get it."

Eduard stood shocked, just the simple gesture of kindness seemed to scare him. _What's wrong with Mr. Russia?_, Eduard questioned mentally. But he soon put the thought off, he really liked this side of Ivan better then his old one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_Please review!__No flames, cuz' I don't like them and I get really discouraged 'tay? And sory for out of chracter-ness I've actually never worked with The Baltics before, though actually in a wetpaint rp I rp Russia so I'm pretty confident with him Somewhat short first chapter also so yeah...Oh and any one have an idea for a political cartoon dealing with the Civil or Revolutionary war, tay? So PM if you do kay enough blabbering by  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and sadly never will  
><em>

* * *

><p>Toris pulled aside Eduard and Raivis, he really needed to talk to them, NOW!<p>

"T-Toris w-what d-d-do y-you need?" stuttered Raivis upon being pulled into one of the many spare bedrooms.

Eduard nodded in agreement.

"W-well, d-doesn't M-mr. R-russia s-seem to be acting w-w-weird?" asked Toris.

Raivis and Eduard nodded shakily in agreement.

"W-why i-is h-he acting l-like this t-though?" wondered Toris out loud.

"W-w-well he w-w-was l-l-l-looking a-at m-m-my s-scars yesterday," said Raivis quietly before adding, "T-t-then h-he asked h-how old I-I am."

Eduard began to comprehend the information they now had. He tapped his fore finger on his chin, could what Raivis have just had be very important...

**Meanwhile:**

Russia dried the final dish, and put it away. He dried his hands quickly, then rubbed his fingers through his very light blond hair. Ahh the next thing on his to do list was fix up some of the guest bedrooms so The Baltics could have their own bedrooms. He set himself to his next task.

**Back With the Baltics:**

Finally Eduard spoke up with his thoughts, "W-well m-maybe M-mr. Russia feels guilty about hurting you considering you age?"

"I-I t-think your r-right," said Toris.

Raivis stayed quiet. Soon the Baltics left the room to hopefully get some chores done before Russia could do them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_...I FINALLY FINISHED MY HOMEWORK! Well I have a little more, but that's from today so yeah...__ I promise to continue this story as long as I have ideas XD Oh and I think I've been over doing it with the stuttering  
><em>


End file.
